Thoughts of Love on a Starry Night
by BlueOctoberInTheSummer
Summary: He would runaway, leave Point Place for good. He would live off the grid and drink himself to death.


Different colors of hues casted over the skies, from pinks and blues to oranges and yellows, silhouette of birds was casted over by the seting sun. The moon was peeking out behind the Water Tower in Point Place. A lonely shadow of a stranger, watched on, as his memories betrayed him. The thoughts of the past still lingerd in his mind, just like a bad hangover.

A sharp pain stricken in his chest, to where a heart used to be, but instead was placed with a void that he can't just get rid of. No matter how many women he had slept with or how much he would drink. They seem to keep crawling back, somehow it snunked into the back of his mind and buried deep within the corners of his thoughts. Then like a snake it would strike when least expected. So, instead of dealing with it, he had ran from it. Though he really never knew why, but some part of him the part that was reason, but he would never tell. Like his heart, his emotions seem to be more and more bleak. His friends would often tell him how aloof he was. He didn't care. Why **_should_** he care? He thought bitterly.

Maybe, it was how he was raised could be the blame for his actions. Just as how he learned that, no matter how much you love someone, they will walk away. He knew…oh how he knew this feeling all to well. The first person to show him, that he really did deserved love. But like a fucking jackass, he had closed off his feelings and cast them to the sea. To sceard, to frighten, that the girl of his world, also showed him, that it can also be so fucking painful. He drew in smoke between his chatteing teeth, the cigarette that he'd had lightin up not to long ago, only had two drags left.

He should be there. Celebrating with the others, but he wasn't. He was here. Sitting alone. That is until he heard someone coming up from the latter. It was a female, by the sounds of complaints of one hill got cought on the rusty bars. He didn't cast his eyes from the direction of the once romantic site he had ever saw.

"Hey," her voice was soft as ever, his muscles teansed. His heart was raceing, and he felt like pukeing up the meal he had at Fatsos Burger. He gulped down a drink from his cherry soda. "We're all waiting for you," she said, shuffling her feet underneath her cotton white dress. Her voice still carried fondness towards him. He cleanced his fist. "Yea, well, tell'em I ain't come'n," he had put a harsh tone into his words. Just leave. He begged her in his empty thoughts. "Steven," the name rolled off her tounge. Still sweet and musclin as it ever was, she still loved the way how his name tasted in her mouth. Steven pushed his aviteries further up his nose ridge causing unnecessary pain. Maybe it'll distract him from her, even if its just for a short bit.

" _Look_ Jackie, I'm not going. You nor the Formans can't make me." he was being stubern and as well foolish. He knew Kitty would drag him there, kicking and screaming. He wasn't the type to do such things. Though, it wouldn't hurt to do it every once in awhile. If the time caused for it. "Well, if you're not going to join us then," she paused, she took light steps twords him. Afread he might run off like a sceard bunny getting cought by a wolf. In a way, He was the rabbit. Running away from his emotions that took the form of a wolf. "Do you care if I join you?" Jackie took few more steps towards him. She sounded hopeful, "Can't tell yea what to do,man." Steven felt warmth on his left side.

She didn't say anything else. But cast her eyes off the the twilight skies that they both shared. Jackie smiled to herself. It was like their first date. There un-official first date, two years ago. She felt more relaxed then she had in such a long time. Being with him, she felt more like herself. She felt she could take on the world, and Steven was there to catch her when she fell. She just wished he could trust his own feelings with her. Jackie looked over to Steven, she couldn't see his eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking right now. "I never stopped loveing you," he said with much tenderness in his voice this time. His words shocked Jackie. She almost tilted forwards, until he had embraced her in a hug, keeping her more grounded to the earth. He didn't know his words shocked her that much, to him though, it was more surpising that he even said it . "Steven…" it was in a whisper, she cluched onto his forearm. His skin felt smooth, and a bit fluffy, but no warmth raided off of him. "I know, you're with Fez," he had let go of her by now.

He needed to let her go, he **_has_** to let her go. He can't, she was like a drug. No matter how many times he said he would quit, he still would tortcher his soul with her. Life is a bitch. "No, and yes," she paused for a reaction…none. He went into Zen mode. She knew, because he had tought her when she cought Michael and Laurie sucking faces in the Formans kitchen. She drew in a breath. The stars now danced above their heads. "I broke it off with Fez," Jackie said. He was now watching the fireflys danced across the tree tops. His heart had jumped a beat. He waited for her to continued.

"I need some time to myself," Steven picked few of the rusted paint from the railing he was proped on. So, she kicked Fez to the curb. So what, its not like he would have a second chance with her. He hoped she had let him off the hook easily. "And surprisingly, he agreed to it." Jackie took the soda next to him and drew in a few sips. Light pink was splashed onto her face. He eyed balled her, she left a dark shade of lip-stick on the straw. If he wanted to, he could take that straw and still taste her. She was litterly imprinted in his mind. "He said ' _Even though you said you love me, I don't doubt it. But you're heart belonged to someone ealse_ '" She chuckled "I think he might be right, " Hyde lowerd his head onto his hands.

This is to much man, not to long ago he had wished secretly deep in his soul, that he could have a second chance. "Yea? Who's heart do ya belong to?" She looked at him, a soft smile crossed her lips. She would never tell him this but, he looked like a small lost kitten. "Can't tell you," his head jerked up. Can't tell him? The thought made him laughed. "If ya can't tell me," he took a beat to pause "Then why did you tell me in the first place?" Steven asked. He was getting ready to run. Like a damn cowered he was. He would get out of Point Place, get faraway from Wisconsin as he can. He would live off the grid. He would find a place in the woods, and drink himself to death to avoid the void that burned in his chest. He was standing by now, fist clenched onto the railing, ready for any type of rejection. "Because," she shifted her eyes away from him. He was towering over her. She looked small, and almost broken. She would be forever shattered if he ran. So she chosen the words to say to him. Hoeping, God she was freaking praying that he would connect the dots. " _Because_ , what Jackie?" He demanded in a soft tone. The tone he resoverd for her when she was on the break of tears.

"If I didn't tell him. Then I'm sure he would run off again." What? He was sure she didn't love him anymore. That she had gotten over him like the cow and the moon in that childishly book he had once read in grade school. He thought maybe she was talking about Micheal until she had said, "It's you, Steven. My heart belonge to you. I believe, that you're the person that I truly belong to." This was it. She would guess he would climb them steps, start the engine to the El Comino and leave for good and never come back. Just like his mother had done to him so long ago. But, surprisingly, he sat back down. He took off the sun glasses and stared at her mixed match eyes with his crystal blue orbs.

"Do you mean it?" Steven asked a minute later. His thoughts were rushing around his head. His heart was about to explode all over the dirt below them, and into the endless night skies. The corners of her mouth lifted up. Some sort of light was seen in her eyes. "I do." Two simple words was all it took for him to kiss her soft tender lips. She drew back, placeing her left hand where his empty heart lied. If anyone had told him few months ago, that Jackie still loved him and wanted him back, he would laughed in their faces and paint them a colourful vocabulary. "But, I want a fresh start, not just for me," she removed her hand from his chest to the side of his cheek, "but for you as well. Lets start over,but this time," she had shifted her wight onto his sholder grapling his arm into her warm boozems.

For the second time in his life, he had let the tears fall, and for the first time, he cried. He had let out the painoff hurt he had fealt for so long, to be let out. To be seen and to be heard. Hyde took Jackie in a embrace for the second time that night. He sworn, in hushed tones that he would never leave, she rubbed his back and hugged him. This time, instead of him comforting her, she comforted him. She had let out some tears as well. They have a long road ahead of them, but they both knew it will be worth every second of it until they die. Hand in hand, side by side.

They stayed linked with each other for a good long while. Until he was done letting all the harsh tears to stop. He pulled away, splotchy wet stains drenced her dress. She didn't care it seemed like. "If you tell anyone that I cried," he said in a dead tone, but in a teasing way, "I will tell everyone that you had wore granny panties to bed." She smacked him on his arm, "You better not!" they laughed together. They stayed in each others companies till dawn.

"Fez, You're really such a nice guy." Donna said, as she plucked a beer from the ice chest in the back yard of the Formans house. "If you love someone, sometimes you just gotta let go." Fez said, he was hurt that him and Jackie didn't last. Though their friendship had become so much stronger now. "Tell ya what Fez," Donna sat the beer down on the table. "I'll take you to the store so you can buy as much candy you want." At the sound of Candy, Fez had tossed the sad thoughts off the side. At least, he will always have Candy to relie on. "Am I paying for it?" Fez asked, Donna shook her head and laughed "Nah, I'll pay for it this one time." With that said the duo had exited out of the back yard, Eric raised a brow…"I want some candy too!" Eric yelled. Raceing towords them in the night.

Love, it comes in different shapes and sizes.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay so, yea…I kind of cried while writing this. Tell me waht you think and if you want more! Critics are welcomed! Also, I do have a story that I am in progress of writing. I know there are grammer errors but I will go back later on and fix it. But for now it'll stay like this. Let me know if its ooc. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
